Isychia
Nicknames: Isy TempestWing-MistWing hybrid Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: Isychia is definitely one-of-a-kind. She has medium grey scales that are thin and quite flexible. Her underbelly is snow-white. Her wings are large, but not very muscular. On the ventral side of her wings, they are a bright green on the outer edges and fade to black towards the center and inside. On the top side of them, they are a plain, dull black. Her eyes are bright yellow, like cat eyes. Isychia also has bright pinkish-red transitional scales. The scales are larger than a pureblooded TempestWing’s would be, and are very dull rather than shiny. She has a row of spikes that begin between her eyes and end at the base of her neck. Between these, there is a semitransparent “fin” similar to that of a MistWing’s. It is marbled white and green, and is somewhat jagged, like it had been damaged in a battle. Isychia has black tattoos on her arms, shoulders, and along her spine. They are only simple lines, but form complex and mesmerizing patterns on her scales. Most of these are hidden by her clothing, so none are seen too often. Isy is average in height, but thin and malnourished. She has some lean muscle, but not enough for her to be considered strong. Her spine and ribcage are visible under her scales, and her legs seem barely strong enough to support her body. She wears a brown shirt that appears a few sizes too large. The sleeves reach down to her elbows, and it is the color of dry dirt. She also wears knee-length, darker brown pants and a simple woven belt. Her shirt is usually tucked in to keep it from looking like a dress. Her pants also seem too large for her. The only items of real value she owns are her two golden earrings a silver necklace, made of three interwoven chains of medium thickness. She refuses to take it off, and has had it since hatching. She doesn’t know how her parents obtained it. She has been taught to read the three runes carved into the necklace repeatedly: health, love, and spirit. Personality: Isychia is usually very quiet, refusing to talk to vendors or salesdragons when they pester her to buy their goods. If a dragon of higher status approaches her, she will respectfully bow to them, whether it is a nod of the head to an older dragonet or (rarely) a military official or nobility, she will lower herself to the ground as if they were the ruler of all Pyrrhia. Despite her manner-oriented values and outward appearance, Isy has qualities any dragon living essentially in between the TempestWing, SkyWing, and MistWing kingdoms would need to have. Her words can be sharper than any sword, cutting into a dragon’s spirit and leaving them with their jaws hanging wide open in shock. Nobody expects the shy, scrawny dragon to be so cruel at times. She is a good negotiator, as her family is extremely poor. This is her most valuable skill, and it could get her very far someday. She knows basic self-defense and combat, but isn’t particularly skilled with a blade or her claws. However, she is excellent ad dodging and weaving between an opponent’s punches, and attacking at close range for an easy strike. History: Isychia’s parents were the stereotypical “Romeo and Juliet” couple. They met on a border patrol mission, and met in secret for months. Her mother, a TempestWing named Whispering Wind, found out she was carrying an egg a year after she had married the MistWing Durus. When Whispering Wind found out she was carrying an egg, she wasn't as thrilled as she thought she would be. It wasn't her life goal to raise a dragonet, and she wasn't sure if she could even give the dragonet the life it deserved. She laid the egg in secret, without telling Durus, and later presented the egg to him. He was overjoyed, and he promised Whisper that he would protect the egg with his life. That night, Whisper left her husband, leaving a note behind. It read: "I'm sorry, but I can't take care of the dragonet. I am not the mother it deserves. Please name her Isychia, and don't tell her about me." Durus was crushed, but he had to take care of the egg. He couldn't dwell on his loss for long. When the egg hatched, Durus granted his former wife's request and named the dragonet Isychia. When Isy was three, Durus remarried to a beautiful (albeit poor) MistWing named Gemma. Durus, who was never too high on the social ladder to begin with, dragged his family down a few notches, but they were happy. That is, until Durus’s past was discovered. He was fired from his job as a guard, and the family’s money supply rapidly diminished. To make matters worse, Gemma had laid an egg only weeks earlier. Durus took up a job in architecture, earning just above the minimum wage. It was barely enough for the family to buy food and water, much less maintain their home. Isychia learned to negotiate quickly, and was able to save her family just a little more money. She taught her self-defense and bartering skills to her little brother Pistrix, and he soon was able to help. Isy and her family live just barely into the SkyWing kingdom, almost right on the border between the Sky, Tempest, and Mist kingdoms. Her goal is to become a prosperous member of society and find out who her mother is. Abilities: Isychia, as mentioned earlier, can easily use basic self-defense and combat moves. She is a silver-tongued negotiator. Along with these abilities, she can also “charge” and release a small shock to other dragons. This is enough to make them flinch or jump, but nowhere near paralyzing and never fatal. At most, it’ll make the dragon jump backward in surprise. Isychia, like a TempestWing, must also remain charged, or she will begin to feel lethargic and her thought process will slow. Her transitional scales do not glow when she is fully charged, but do seem to take on a more vibrant color. Category:MistWings Category:TempestWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Work In Progress